(The) Naruto's Sweet Kisses
by Lilith S. B. Jaeger
Summary: Además de lidiar con su herencia, Hinata se preocupa de su futuro como geisha, como estudiante de instituto y como integrante del grupo de música que ha formado. Todo no hace más que complicarse para la chica con la llegada de Naruto Uzumaki y cuatro extraños compañeros, que parecen traer tras de sí misterios que los persiguen. Misterios por supuesto, que tienen que ver con Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hi! ¿Cómo están? c: Les traigo un nuevo fic. Sí, sé que las lectoras de Amnesia dirán "e.e ¿Qué pasó con Momo?" No se preocupen D: espero poder actualizar hoy n.n

* * *

Esto es una probadita de una historia que he tenido en el fondo del cajón por cuatro años. Espero que les guste lo que van a leer, pues me he esforzado mucho en adaptarla. Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sama, la historia es totalmente original y en un principio era un Naruto/OC, pero decidí que Naruto se ve mucho mejor con Hinata que con cualquier otra chica. Por eso, perdonen si identifican un poco de OoC en nuestra Hina-chan, pero es para dar coherencia a la historia.

Recordatorios:

-Los padres de Naruto están vivos.

-El mundo de Naruto se redujo a una isla misteriosa, por lo que nuestro mundo actual tal y como lo conocemos existe en conjunto con el universo de los ninjas.

-Los Uchiha no fueron masacrados por Itachi.

-No hay un solo OC en la historia, por lo que podrán ver solo a los personajes de Naruto.

* * *

1

Sangre de mariposas

Hada de lluvia, atrapada

El arribo de los cinco extraños

Pero, antes de ti

solo había verdades falsas

ahora, ésta mentira verdadera

es la que me mantiene viva

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, con el corazón desbocado. Estaba aterrado, y no era para menos.

Un abismal lapso de cinco minutos era el que separaba la creciente felicidad de la aldea con la decadencia inhóspita con lo que ahora se encontraba. Todo, más que repentino y sorpresivo, había sido siniestro. Los guardianes de la isla, de los que todo mundo se jactaba de valerosos cuidadores de la paz, habían reculado nada más escucharon la fuerte voz del enemigo.

La música había cesado, las risas habían acallado, los gritos de terror se hicieron presentes. Para cuando los más jóvenes habían conseguido resguardarse de la matanza, la aldea ardía en vivas llamas.

—¡Soy yo, Naruto! ¡Sal! —respondió al punto la voz de Sasori.

Naruto se dejó mostrar, solo para dejar ver que estaba armado hasta la médula con kunais que no dudaría en usar. Miraba ferozmente a su amigo, aún dudando de su propia acción. Hasta él, idiota e imprudente, sabía que no debería confiar en nadie en circunstancias tan extremas como esas.

El crepitar del fuego y los gritos allá afuera lo desesperaban. Lo que más quería era defender su aldea, fueran quienes fueran los atacantes, aún si moría en el intento. Pero se había acobardado en el instante en que recordó a su madre. Mamá era la única persona que lo hacía vacilar al querer dar su vida por la aldea. Después de todo, mamá era la única persona en el mundo entero que veía por él.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasori? ¡¿Por qué no has salido de la aldea ya?! —cuestionó el niño.

—No seas absurdo Naruto, no podríamos irnos sin ti —Sasori se acercó más, solo recibiendo uno de los kunais del pequeño chico. Naruto iba en serio con lo de defender a su inconsciente madre—. ¡Te he dicho que no seas absurdo! ¡El único que está con ellos es Sasuke!

—¡No digas más! ¡Sasuke jamás haría eso! ¡¿Destruir la aldea?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Eso pregúntaselo a él! —exclamó Sakura, entrando a la casa—. Ahora vámonos, Naruto. Van tras los más jóvenes. Tu madre estará bien.

—¡Ni de broma la abandonaré! —replicó encarnizadamente. Estaba furioso, y una de las razones, era la traición de ese pretencioso de Sasuke, que todos creían amigo.

Sakura se adelantó a darle una bofetada al chico, para ver si con eso reaccionaba.

—¡Ya han masacrado a los chicos de la academia! ¡Si no salimos cuanto antes de la isla, nosotros seremos los siguientes! —le gritó duramente. Naruto derramó dos silenciosas lágrimas. No podía irse sin más dejando atrás a la única persona que veía por él.

—¡Lárgate Naruto! ¡Ya te lo he dicho, no necesito a un mocoso llorón como tú! —exclamó su madre. Los presentes la miraron sorprendidos. Habían jurado verla recostada en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil debido al humo que había conseguido respirar en el teatro antes de que Naruto la sacara de ahí.

Naruto la miró, dolido. Deseaba tanto que su madre le necesitara, como había necesitado a su padre en su tiempo. Pero Kushina Uzumaki siempre había sido un misterio para su hijo.

—Si no te vas en éste momento, ¡yo misma te entregaré a los Uchiha! —amenazó la mujer.

Rin, Shino, Rock Lee, Choji y Sai ingresaron con apuro al lugar. Al parecer ya estaban todos. Los ocho sobrevivientes a la Masacre de los Uchiha.

Sakura le tomó la mano a Naruto. Sai tomó la otra mano, obligándolo a salir del lugar de una vez. En unos minutos más la aldea entera estaría cayéndose entre cenizas y llamas. Comenzaron a correr con toda la rapidez de la que eran capaces. Un sonoro estrago a sus espaldas los detuvo un instante.

Al mirar atrás, la casa de Naruto se había convertido en escombros ardientes.

Naruto gritó fuertemente, llamando a su madre. Aunque en vano.

Vive de mí, respira por mí,

sueña para mí, ama, conmigo…

que yo ya lo hago.

Cinco años después, 2013

Incluso beber agua le irritaba la garganta. Pero la chica era terca. Siempre había sido terca. Sentada en la penúltima fila de asientos de la sala de espera que recibía a los viajeros de primera clase, hacía acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir despierta. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía el cuerpo derretirse y el dolor de la garganta era insoportable. Pero la chica era terca.

Nada más despertarse, Kurenai le había informado que su padre regresaría a la ciudad a bordo de un vuelo privado, y llegaría alrededor del mediodía. La muchacha había insistido hasta el cansancio en faltar al instituto para poder ir por su padre al aeropuerto.

—Pero si ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie, ¿así pensabas ir al instituto? —le había regañado Kurenai al ver que no se podía tener en pie esa mañana, debido al fuerte resfriado.

Pero hasta ella se sorprendía de las renovadas energías que la chica había adquirido al saber que su padre volvería (¡por fin!) después de cinco meses en la lejana Alemania, reuniendo restos y datos de fósiles para estudiarlos junto a un equipo alemán especializado en paleontología.

—¡Papá regresa! ¡Papá viene a Japón! —había gritado sonoramente, a pesar de su irritada garganta. Luego se arrepintió de gritar así, por supuesto, porque el dolor había arreciado tanto como lo había hecho la lluvia de octubre, cayendo a cántaros sobre Tokio.

Viajando por todo el mundo junto a su padre, había llegado a Japón, el país donde la familia de su madre vivía, hacía cuatro años. No sabía si era porque su madre era japonesa o porque ya estaba cansada de acompañar a su padre en los trabajos de arqueología, pero Tokio le había gustado tanto que había decidido ocupar (contra las protestas de la familia Hyuuga, y también de la familia Carvell), la propiedad que los Hyuuga poseían en Tokio, y la cual había estado cerrada los últimos dieciocho años.

Desde que se había establecido, sus principales compañías en la mansión Hyuuga eran su okiya* Kurenai, y su mayordomo y cocinero, Benten. Aún a pesar de la fabulosa compañía de sus amigos y de su novio, ella siempre anhelaba más que a nada los regresos de su padre, quien seguía viajando y ejerciendo su trabajo de arqueología.

—Debiste quedarte en casa —aún le reprochaba Kurenai, preocupada—. Más tarde tendré que ir al Ryotei de los Fuwa —anunció, tal vez vacilante porque podría llegar la hora en que tendría que irse para poder llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

—¿Por qué padre no ha llegado? ¿No se suponía que su vuelo arribaría hace cinco horas? —cuestionó la chica con apuro. No le gustaba que su querida okiya dejara sus compromisos de lado por estar con ella.

—Hay una tormenta eléctrica allá afuera. Es natural que no te des cuenta, puesto que estamos adentro del aeropuerto…—alegó Kurenai amablemente. No sentía el mismo apremio de la chica por irse; aún faltaban tres horas, el hijo de los dueños del Ryotei Fuwa podría esperar—. Un té de limón te sentaría… olvídalo, tú eres una _meiko*_ muy extraña… ¿Quieres jugo de naranja?

—¡No, estoy bien! —negó la chica, envarándose en su lugar para hacérselo notar a su okiya. Un escalofrío, resultado de lo mal que se encontraba, la obligó a desparramarse de nuevo en el asiento—. Lamento ser tan mala aprendiz.

—Oh, no digas eso Hinata. La ceremonia Erikae* está lejos y tú estás enferma. Tus tiempos de _shikomi_* ya pasaron… No te muevas de aquí, iré por unos bocadillos —dijo Kurenai, caminando con paso decidido.

La gente le miraba con reverencia. Después de todo, era normal ver a Kurenai en tomesode*, aún si no usara el peinado tradicional. Kurenai era una geisha con gustos tan particulares como los de su aprendiz, Hinata.

Aún a pesar de que le dijo que no se moviera, Hinata estaba desesperada de estar sentada. Decidió dar una vuelta alrededor de las salas de espera y las puertas de abordaje, mientras el altavoz del lugar indicara que el vuelo desde Alemania había arribado.

En un aeropuerto podía haber tantos extranjeros como paisanos, todos en un mismo lugar. Hinata podía ver tantos rasgos que no eran muy comunes en Tokio, como la piel oscura de los africanos, o el cabello tostado de los latinos. Ella, con un cuarto de sangre inglesa, gracias a los Carvell, poseía un hermoso cabello color berenjena oscura, y unos exóticos ojos lilas. En alguna parte había leído que los ojos de color eran defectos de nacimiento. Ella no podía saber si esto era verdad o no, porque después de todo, su padre y sus tíos y muchos de sus primos tenían el mismo tipo de ojos, rasgo común entre los Hyuuga, la familia que le daba su apellido.

Mientras se afanaba en observar casi con atención a los que pasaban frente a ella o a sus costados, hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Un chico, un muchacho más alto que ella, sonriente, gritón, de cabello rubio alborotado. Suplicaba a sus acompañantes poder seguir con la banda puesta en su frente. Uno de sus compañeros, el que parecía el mayor, negaba con la cabeza. Otro se reía, al parecer burlándose de la suerte del rubio, quien comenzaba a hacer pucheros.

Eran cinco en total. Los cinco, todos diferentes unos de otros, como si se hubiesen reunido en una expedición desde diferentes partes del mundo para llevar a cabo una hazaña tal como llegar hasta Tokio. Hinata los miró un buen rato, admirada por su apariencia. Y al parecer no era la única. Se preguntaba si sería posible ir por las calles con la indumentaria que vestían. Uno de ellos poseía apenas un chaleco táctico color negro que no le cubría más que el pecho, los hombros y el brazo derecho. Fue precisamente este quien cruzó miradas con la chica y le sonrió abiertamente.

Para cualquiera, una sonrisa tan directamente amistosa, le hubiese parecido una invitación para corresponder con una sonrisa igual. Pero Hinata a veces tenía en casa la compañía de una persona capaz de hacer sonrisas falsas, por lo que reconoció ésta inmediatamente. El muchacho, claramente le estaba diciendo "lárgate o deja de mirar". Hinata, sonrojada, decidió desviar su atención a la tabla de vuelos, donde se indicaban los arribos y los despegues.

—¡Andando, no me gusta hacer esperar! —exclamó el líder del grupito, asiendo la correa de su mochila, como un gesto que anuncia que están por moverse.

—¡No jodas Sasori, es porque te da miedo el agua que quieres llegar de una vez a la posada! —exclamó el otro chico alborotado, el que se había burlado del rubio, disconforme.

—¡Es de mala educación hacer esperar! —replicó Sasori, el líder.

Los chicos pasaron raudos, en fila india, uno tras otro, cerca de la chica, sin siquiera notarla. Primero Sasori, el líder, luego el chico de sonrisas falsas y otro chico pelirrojo, luego el chico burlón. Y el rubio hubiese pasado de esa forma casi instantánea, de no ser porque a mitad de su trayecto, un extraño cuchillo cayó de su vestimenta.

El chico recogió el cuchillo y se apuró para alcanzar a su grupo. Empujando accidentalmente a Hinata, y haciéndola tambalearse y caer de sentón. Cualquier japonés se hubiese detenido, la hubiese ayudado a levantarse y hubiese pedido disculpas. Pero el chico solo gritó un vago "¡Lo siento!" y aceleró el paso para poder alcanzar a sus compañeros, tal vez seguro de que lo dejarían perderse en la ciudad si no se apuraba.

Hinata, de naturaleza tranquila y amable, se enfureció. La ultima vez que había estado tan molesta, su legítima abuela, Koharu Utatane, la había obligado a acoger en su casa a Shion Hyuuga, su prima. Por suerte, Shion se había aburrido de la casa y había regresado con sus padres y su hermano mayor.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó de inmediato un hombre al verla sentada en el suelo, extendiendo una solícita mano.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a esa amabilidad. Generalmente, nada más veían sus vestimentas de Meiko y el llamativo ofuku* en su cabeza, la gente se la quedaba mirando tal como ella había mirado a los cinco extraños.

La chica aceptó la mano ofrecida y se puso en pie. Lamentó estar enferma, porque no era el momento preciso para detenerse a pensar que si salía a tremendo diluvio, tal vez moriría en el intento, literalmente. No le importó.

Tan pronto como estuvo de pie, agradeció con una pronunciada reverencia a quien la había ayudado y sin siquiera echarle un segundo vistazo, salió corriendo en la misma dirección que habían tomado los chicos.

Afuera la ciudad parecía estarse inundando. Las gotas repiqueteaban con fuerza en el suelo, los árboles y los techos de los vehículos, formando una estridente canción que bien podría acallar a un concierto de hard rock.

Miró a un lado. Nada. Miró hacia el otro. Dio con ellos de inmediato porque tal como adentro, los que pasaban cerca, los miraban con la impresión y la duda pegadas a la cara. Tan pronto como salió a la fuerte lluvia, no tuvo más opción que correr tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus pocas fuerzas, alcanzando por muy poco la extraña chaqueta naranja-negra del chico rubio, pues estaba a punto de subir al taxi en el que ya estaban sus acompañantes.

Hinata, sin aliento, se arrodilló. Estaba exhausta. El resfriado no haría más que empeorar, si eso aún era posible.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el chico, inclinándose junto a ella.

—¡El tiempo apremia, Naruto! —exclamó Sasori, cómodamente sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Que te jodan Sasori, no nos vamos a ahogar por unas gotitas de agua! —replicó el rubio, para a continuación ofrecer una mano a Hinata.

Ella le rechazó de un manotazo. A continuación se incorporó, casi como si tuviese un resorte, y sin dar tiempo al rubio de siquiera sorprenderse, el puño de Hinata fue a dar directo a la cara del chico, obligándolo a entrar de topetazo. El chico que se había burlado anteriormente, volvía a reírse del rubio, mientras Hinata, empapada hasta los huesos, volvía en dirección al aeropuerto.

Entonces lo vio. Tan imponente y venerable como se veía, no podía hacer menos que reconocerlo a veinte metros. Mifune, su mano derecha, estaba junto a él. Y a Hinata no le importó parecer menos meiko de lo que ya parecía, después de todo estaba empapada y el peinado se le había deshecho. Corrió a su padre y lo abrazó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Tomaste de pronto mi reticente mano

Y volviste de colores ésta monotonía absurda.

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Si fue así, háganmelo saber en los reviews para continuarlo. Si tienen críticas constructivas, estaré encantada de leerlas c: Prometo contestar a los reviews en el siguiente capítulo (si es que dejan 7u7 jajaja).

Sin más por el momento, ¡que disfruten su día y gracias por leer! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo la continuación, ya que algunas personas me comentaron n.n Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y aquí tienen el siguiente, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

2

Hada de noche, enferma

La situación es complicada

Los cinco extraños se acomodan

* * *

-Llegaste, y cuando lo hiciste,

El mundo entero dejó de existir

Para dejarme admirarte-

—¡Ay, deja de hacer eso, _ttebayo_! —reclamó Naruto, alejándose de Kiba. La acción era imposible, puesto que viajaban apretujados junto a Gaara y Sai en el asiento trasero.

—¡Pero te golpeó una chica! ¡Una geisha para ser exactos! ¡Es genial! —exclamó Kiba, aún divertido. Sasori, desde su lugar, aclaró:

—Era una maiko, baka.

—Tsk, ¿qué importa? —replicó Gaara. Sai sonrió en aprobación a la perdida de interés de Gaara.

Mientras allá atrás armaban jaleo, Sasori miró a través de la ventanilla a la nada, al cielo y las arremolinadas nubes, a donde no podían verse los rastros anaranjados del cielo, iluminado de pronto por los tétricos rastros de los rayos.

El taxi los guiaba hacia el centro de Tokio, a su destino. Sin embargo, Sasori no estaba para nada con sus amigos. Aquella tormenta cayendo sobre el techo del vehículo, le recordaba al Día Negro.

Un remolino de recuerdos lo invadió. Huyendo de la isla con los únicos sobrevivientes para vivir, viviendo, huyendo, sonriendo al fin. Y luego el Día Negro. Ingenioso nombre se le había ocurrido a Naruto para llamar aquél día.

Desde entonces Naruto, Sai y él, huían. De ciudad en ciudad. De país en país. Cambiando nombres, personalidades, apariencias, oficios. Cierta ocasión, Naruto se había hecho pasar por escritor de novelas eróticas. Sai, más serio, siempre optaba por hacerse pasar por pintor. Hacía apenas un año, Gaara y Kiba se les habían unido en el viaje.

Y hacía apenas dos días, Naruto había gritado estar harto y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él: era momento de vivir una vida normal. Nada de mentiras ni medias verdades, nada de fingir. Serían solo ellos mismos, chicos de dieciséis y diecisiete años lo más normales posibles. Y puesto que solo habían estado una vez en Japón y se la habían pasado muy bien, decidieron que ese lugar sería su nuevo hogar. Y esperaban que fuera permanente.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el centro, a pesar de que los locales y restaurantes estaban abiertos y llenos, lo cierto era que las avenidas lucían tristes sin transeúntes. Era como entrar a una ciudad aislada, donde los únicos que se movían eran los vehículos.

Sasori suspiró. La Tierra del Fuego no tenía comparación.

La mansión Suzumura era muy conocida en la ciudad. Ubicada en un barrio tranquilo y recientemente ampliada, la mansión era un completísimo complejo de departamentos que los inquilinos tenían la opción de comprar o rentar a precios a precios accesibles.

El gerente era apenas un niño. O así lo describían los que tenían más tiempo viviendo en el lugar (sobre todo Chiyo, la loca anciana titiritera), pero lo cierto era que no podía vérsele a menos que se estuviese todo el día pegado a la puerta de su departamento, en el segundo piso. Por el contrario, su mano derecha, Haku Yukino podía verse a diario a todas horas cuidando arduamente el complejo junto al portero y jefe de control de seguridad, Zabuza Momochi.

Los inquilinos solo sabían que el dueño de la posada era un tal Zuzumura, un crío malhumorado de casi dieciocho que cursaba el instituto, y que no se tocaba el corazón a la hora de echar a alguien de su propiedad.

Más que un complejo departamental accesible, a los chicos les pareció un hotel de lujo. Esperaban realmente que el costo fuera más bajo que la altura del edificio.

Sasori había conseguido averiguar que el dueño del edificio tenía su edad, pero cuando entró al lobby del lugar junto a sus acompañantes y su escaso equipaje, la impresión al verlo fue tal que se detuvo abruptamente. Sus compañeros estaban admirados por las arañas de cristal y las luces y los diseños elegantes, pero Sasori no pudo despegar su vista del anfitrión por más que quiso.

—Al parecer salgo a tiempo para ver a los nuevos inquilinos —comentó el muchacho, esbozando una desapercibida sonrisa que ni siquiera le hacía competencia al caradura de Gaara—. Me ha surgido algo de último momento, pero los guiaré hasta su departamento para que puedan secarse.

—Eh, gracias. Soy Sasori Sabakuno, el mayor —se presentó, ignorando los escandalosos gritos de Naruto y Kiba a sus espaldas.

—Izuna Suzumura —alegó el dueño, haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo—. Vengan conmigo. Su departamento está en el último piso…

Y aunque le siguieron, no hicieron más que ingresar juntos al elegante elevador y esperar treinta segundos a que los llevara al último piso. Cuando salieron al pasillo, se sorprendieron de ver solo puertas de un lado y ostentosas cortinas cerrando las ventanas del otro lado.

Los cinco nuevos inquilinos siguieron a Izuna hasta el penúltimo departamento del piso. La puerta era estoica y no tenía cerradura alguna, sino una especie de aparato extraño que pronto los chicos pudieron ver que daba acceso al departamento por medio de una tarjeta.

El lugar era amplio, y de día, bien podría verse alegre además de lo elegante que era. Una pared de cristal les mostraba la tempestuosa lluvia cayendo sobre Tokio. Ya que lo máximo que podía alojar un departamento era a una familia pequeña, solo había dos piezas al fondo, en donde estaba el servicio.

—Estaría bien que no me abandonaras con éste par de cabezas rellenas de nabo —sugirió Gaara, refiriéndose a la distribución de las únicas dos habitaciones. Sasori y Sai rieron por lo bajo. Sin embargo, el par nabo comenzó a reclamar por el insulto.

—Parece que a partir de aquí pueden arreglárselas sin mí. Les reduciré la renta a 60,000 yenes mientras consiguen acoplarse al ritmo de la ciudad —explicó Izuna, aunque parecía dirigirse solo a Sasori—. Pueden solicitar copias de la llave electrónica a Haku, cualquier problema o duda, lo tendrán por el edificio todo el día.

—Perfecto.

—Eh, una cosa más. Al lado en el departamento 520 rentan dos inquilinas que créanme que no les gustará hacer enojar —advirtió.

—¿Inquilinas? ¿Hermanas? —cuestionó Kiba.

—No, son amigas. Son insopor-inseparables —se corrigió, temeroso de que le hubiesen escuchado allá al lado.

—¡¿Izuna?!

Izuna la reconoció. Al principio había dado un respingo, pensando que las vecinas le habían escuchado hablando a los nuevos, pero su cerebro reconoció la voz y entonces se giró para recibirla, desconcertando a los presentes.

—¡Izuna! ¡Has aparecido!

Izuna se dejó abrazar entonces por la chica. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y vestía ropa de cama debajo del abrigo y las zapatillas. Además tenía fiebre y temblaba como pollito al agua.

Gaara soltó su equipaje de la impresión al reconocer a la chica. Por supuesto ya no había un solo rastro de maquillaje o peinados elaborados, pero Gaara estaba seguro de lo que veía. Miró con conmoción a sus compañeros. Kiba, Sai y Sasori le devolvieron la mirada igual de impresionados. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que Naruto no estaba por ningún lado.

—¡Te extrañe!

—Hinata, tienes fiebre y estás empapada y fuera de cama —la regañó Izuna, pasándole el brazo por los menudos hombros—. Lo siento, estaba apurado por ir a ver a ésta chica.

Y entonces Hinata los miró, dando un respingo al mismo tiempo que los chicos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. ¡Ahí estaban los chicos extraños del aeropuerto! Hinata se tomó las manos con nerviosismo y al no ver al tonto rubio, decidió que lo mejor era presentarse y no ponerse más en ridículo como había estado allá.

Se arrodilló de inmediato frente a los chicos, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, las manos tocando con gracias el suelo. el largo cabello se deslizó de sus hombros a los costados de su cara, como una larga cortina de seda—. Perdonen mi descortesía y mi falta de profesionalismo.

Gaara dio un paso atrás, fuera de sí. Los chicos se miraron con ofuscación, antes de que Sai decidiera contestar:

—Descuida. De todos modos no comprendemos mucho las costumbres japonesas —restando importancia para que la chica no se siguiera sintiendo ofendida por el poco tacto de Naruto.

—Hinata, por favor, estás enferma_

—Gracias por pasar por alto mi error —agradeció la chica, y luego dirigiéndose a Izuna, le dijo—: El día de mi erikae no me detendré por una fiebre. Iré con las chicas, ellas me prestarán ropa.

Acto seguido se incorporó con magnificencia, hizo una reverencia a los estupefactos chicos y salió con paso firme.

—¡Hinata! —la llamó Izuna, frunciendo el ceño. Fue tras ella al ver que Hinata no se detenía.

—Deben ver el baño, ¡es del tamaño de la habitación que compartíamos en Rumania! ¡Dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La estupefacción en los chicos se hizo más evidente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El departamento es muy caro?

Kiba soltó una risita. Sai, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió a la cocina para ver qué podría hacer de cenar.

—Me retracto. Creo que sí importa que sea meiko —anunció Gaara. Kiba, sin aguantar más, comenzó a desternillarse de risa, provocándole confusión a Naruto.

—¿Me dirán o no?

—Kiba podrá decirte. Él y tú dormirán en una habitación y nosotros tres en la otra_

—¡EH! ¡ORGUÍA! —gritaron Naruto y Kiba al unísono, para luego echar carcajadas escandalosamente. Gaara rodó los ojos.

—Tendremos que cenar afuera por hoy_

Un golpe en la pared los asustó. A continuación, una chica gritó un sonoro "¡Cállense o ahora mismo les parto la cara!" y todos guardaron silencio. Seis segundos después, la chica ruda apareció en la puerta del apartamento, seguida en vano por su compañera de vivienda.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tanto…? —se interrumpió. Y habló al mismo tiempo que Sai se acercaba con apuro a la puerta—. Chicos…

—Sakura —la reconoció Naruto.

—Hinata, ven acá_

—¡N-no! ¡Izuna, fuiste dos semanas a Estambul, sin avisar a nadie! De no ser por Mifune no sabría que acabas de llegar. Y solo me estás repitiendo que estoy enferma y que debo descansar… siempre estoy enferma…

Izuna la abrazó, sin importarle un ápice que estuviera mojándose por el exceso de agua en las ropas de la chica. Siempre que la tomaba en brazos todo era mucho mejor, incluso las peleas. Bien él siempre estaba tan ocupado como podría estarlo el padre de la chica, y ella se la pasaba solo en la compañía de su onee-san, pero Hinata le quería y le necesitaba. Y él a ella.

No se dio cuenta de en que momento Hinata perdió la conciencia. Alarmado, decidió que lo mejor era ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa y llevarla a casa. Hinata ya había sido muy imprudente por un día.

Ante la sorpresa de Kiba y Gaara, los únicos que no sabían qué estaba pasando, la chica recién llegada se dejó abrazar por Sai y luego se apuró a abrazar con la misma efusividad a Naruto. La chica que iba junto a ella, entró al departamento sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, y una vez confirmado lo que era bastante obvio, se atrevió a abrazar a los presentes con la misma emoción de poder verlos por fin.

Sasori fue el último en ser saludado. Sakura, una chica más pequeña y de cabello corto rosado, que a pesar de su estatura era imponente, se acercó a Sasori y le tomó la mano, mirándolo con amor a los ojos. Todos callaron.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó la chica, suplicando respuesta. Sasori retiró la mano con el mismo dolor que Sakura sintió al ver su rechazo.

—No tendrías porque preguntármelo a mí, Haruno. Tú bien sabes lo que pasó.

Sakura retrocedió dos pasos antes de mirar a Naruto con la duda en la cara. Éste, apesadumbrado, giró el rostro para no cruzar miradas con la chica. Sakura se sintió aborrecida, y solo entonces decidió salir de ahí.

—Chicos, tenemos que hablar, en serio —se despidió la segunda chica, plantándole un beso en la mejilla a los tres antes de marcharse.

El sepulcral silencio invadió el departamento. Este encuentro, precisamente este encuentro, era el que ninguno esperaba. Sasori apretó la mandibula, esperando espantar el dolor con una buena ducha. Su Sakura había desaparecido el Día Negro; ésta Sakura Haruno era una vil traidora.

—Descansen. Éste fin de semana buscaremos trabajo. El próximo lunes, comenzaremos a ir al instituto Konoha —anunció Sasori, yendo a encerrarse en el servicio.

—¿Alguien nos explicará? —preguntó Kiba.

—Venga teme, te explicaré mientras compramos la cena —invitó Naruto, serio. Esto no era típico de él, puesto que generalmente era un cabezota hiperactivo que conseguía desesperar al más paciente. La aparición de estas dos chicas, lo había puesto exactamente igual a Sasori y Sai: triste y melancólico.

Naruto Uzumaki sabía que con este encuentro, muchos más comenzarían. Izuna, preocupado, no alcanzaba a pensar en otra cosa que en Hinata, que comenzaba a hiperventilar. Sasori, en el baño, golpeó la pared; molesto.

Itachi sonrió.

—Por Dios, ¿en serio tengo que hacerlo? ¿Cuánto más?

—El tiempo que sea suficiente. Hazla sufrir, o de lo contrario me encargaré yo de hacerlo.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado n.n

Las actualizaciones serás cada domingo, así que ya saben, ¡comencemos la aventura! :* ¡Gracias por leer, minna!


End file.
